


Ishimaru Fucks a Stick of Butter

by NemuiNigen



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuiNigen/pseuds/NemuiNigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan FAVORITE hall monitor has a SECRET KINK you have to SEE TO BELIEVE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ishimaru Fucks a Stick of Butter

Ishimaru sat naked on his bed with the unopened tub of Mondo butter before him. He’d still be crying if his face didn’t already hurt from doing so for the past several hours. Now, he was only in a state of shock. Oowada, his first friend, was really dead. “Kyoudai?” he asked the butter tub as if it would respond. The word left his lips in the faintest whisper, almost as if he had just imagined saying it instead. The room remained silent thereafter.

The ultimate student reached out and held the butter tub in his hand, once again, and cursed under his breath. He had to know if this was truly the remains of his friend, or some sick joke. Groaning all the while, Ishimaru peeled back the tin lid to see inside was…ordinary yellow pancake butter. It was a sight that Ishimaru didn’t know how exactly to feel about. Was this…truly Mondo? He dipped a finger inside the substance. It was soft, smooth, and squishy having been left in room temperature for so long. “Kyoudai…?” he whispered again.

A trace of the butter remained on his finger and started to melt, leaving an oily texture on his skin. The naked student whimpered as he watched it slowly become absorbed into his skin and dry. So…this was Mondo’s remains. An idea sprang into his head; one that Ishimaru would, under any other circumstance say was pointless, but in his current mental state he believed full heatedly. He would take Mondo into his body the only way he knew how….

In an overwhelming fit of emotion, Ishimaru dug his whole hand into the Mondo Butter tub and scooped out as much as he was capable of and slapped it right onto his body. His tiddies became soaked in the shiny breakfast enhancer until they were well buttered man-muffins! The nipples were hard enough to cut through steel, cleaner than a katana! The butter flowed down his body until his abs were like a freshly moistened Slip-En-Slide! “Kyoudai…Kyoudai…” he kept moaning.

Ishimaru couldn’t help himself anymore. He continued to rub the butter across his whole body, lotioning his skin as if he was a wild animal. Butter glistened against him as he spared not a single inch. Even his butt became a fresh pair of buttered breakfast buns and then his hand slipped between the dark crevice between those grade-a marinated meat patties! A finger, slipped into him and Ishimaru cried out. He hadn’t touched himself like this before, ever, but in his mind it was like Mondo was there, doing these actions to him instead! Oowada was with him, touching him….

With that in mind, Ishimaru reoiled up both hands and picked up where he left off. One hand was toying at his anus all while the other snaked down to turn his hardening cock into a buttered hot dog. His fingers were inserted in and out of his hole while sweat was building up around his knuckles. “M-Mondo…” he moaned out, louder now. Ishimaru continued to pick and toy with his body. Pressure was starting to build up in his cock. It would all be over soon.

Seconds passed and finally Ishimaru’s speed was split across his chest and mixing into the butter that was still present on his torso, but his energy didn’t die yet. No….Ishimaru removed himself from his body and began licking his fingers. The ultimate student ignored the bitter taste and devoured the remaining essence of butter and cum on his fingers. “Now…he’s apart of me forever. Oowada…Mondo…Kyoudai…you’re with me forever, now……” Breakfast was served.


End file.
